Denobulan language
Denobulan was the language spoken by the Denobulans of Denobula. Doctor Phlox told Feezal that Hoshi Sato was like a "language wizard", and Sato and Feezal had a brief conversation in Denobulan. ( ) While Dr. Phlox tried to capture his Pyrithian bat, he was swearing in Denobulan. ( ) In 2153, Charles "Trip" Tucker and Malcolm Reed discovered a carrying case which had Denobulan writing on it. Tucker recalled having seen similar characters in Phlox's medical books. ( ) In 2154, while jogging through the halls of the , Dr. Phlox was singing in Denobulan to himself (and Porthos). ( ) Examples of spoken Denobulan Song "Ya-krip mai kaam/ arum re ta/ oo-chi ban galuu/ ma-reet suut-val/ suut-val, suut-val/ ma-reet suut-val!" :* - Phlox, singing to himself while jogging through the corridors of Enterprise ( ) Profanity Taa ke mai loo! BAK! See rem tahlaa! Treyst Berat kara tok ah see! - Phlox swearing while trying to capture his Pyrithian bat ( ) Phlox and Hoshi Sato Mai kaam? :How are your patients? Pa-kari ti t'em pra sah. Deet arum ta sarabet. :Their condition is grave. But they're resting for now. Ree-ta ah l'kem far ah-bool. :I'm sure you'll find a way to help them. Fahr dee'ka em toona mek. Prah-vit. :Your syntax is improving. Continue. Daam naav sa-ku? :Do you like the food? U-raan ti n'got daam. Kar suut-val... :The sauce is good... but I don't care for this vegetable... Eggplant N'dah taa-huru. Mai ach chi ban-galuu. :Eggplant's not a vegetable, it's a nostril. (In English, Phlox says, "It's a nostril?") Jai-ngahluu. :A fruit. (In English, Hoshi says, "I've noticed you and Crewman Cutler spending a lot of time together. Is there something going on between you two?") (In English, Phlox says, "In Denobulan, please.") Mai phuul... jaa-uu-gah? :Are you two... mating? (In English, Phlox says, "I believe the word you're searching for is 'dating. ") Mai phuul jaa-duus-rah? :Are you dating? (In English, Hoshi says, "Well, are you?") Prah gundai-sah? :Well, are you? Deet re-saah. Ti poolem kee. :I'm not exactly sure. (In English, Hoshi says, "There are ways you can tell.") Duhfku t'raht velar ah t'yem esa wor? Ootet a'rem berat see kara... :Does she want to spend time with you? Does she find excuses to... (In English, Hoshi continues, "...to make physical contact?") (In English, Phlox says, "Well, she did kiss me on the cheek the other night.") (In English, Hoshi responds, "In Denobulan, Doctor.") E'tem ur jim-far? :Do you have any advice? Y'sah ree far akall... m'jem prah-tyree. :I think you make a very cute... washboard. - Hoshi speaking to Phlox in Denobulan, about his potential relationship ( ) Hibernation utterance Do'sani! Do'sani, yo-to aruda! :Untranslated - Phlox, upon being prematurely woken from hibernation ( ) Feezal and Hoshi Denobulan Fahrda noov toona mek Phlox. :Doctor Phlox has been teaching me Denobulan. For-que-sah esa. :I'm impressed. Dee-ka em suut-val mai prah-vit. :I'm still having trouble with the transitive verbs. - Hoshi, speaking to Feezal about her learning to speak Denobulan ( ) Background information The Denobulan language features in a deleted scene from , in which Phlox advises Hoshi Sato that, although she meanwhile has some minor wounds, they should continue their Denobulan lessons. In the final draft script of "Minefield", it was repeatedly indicated that concentrating on Sato's learning of Denobulan was one way Phlox tacitly tried to motivate Sato into thinking about other things than her injuries. Denobulan vocabulary established during the scene includes the following: Y'sah mai-kaam. :The thyroid gland. Y'sah dee-katta. :The hypothalamus. Y'sah duhfku. :This could be mistaken for the "big toe". Y'sah kut'du'thaal. :The xiphoid process. There was also a Denobulan word (though not used on screen) for the "pericardium". Phlox estimated that this was "simpler" to remember than the Denobulan statement meaning the "xiphoid process". ( deleted scene) fr:Dénobulien (langue) Category:Languages